


Higher Up, I Will Take You to the Stars

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 一个卓越的情人，那就是沈。





	Higher Up, I Will Take You to the Stars

 

  
沈先是吻了他。有几秒，他们仅仅是双唇相贴。很快，这个吻变得饥饿起来；沈咬着他的嘴唇，缠绵地吸舔，一只手按着他的后颈，另一只手搂住他的腰，在沈的舌尖舔进他的口腔时他两腿发虚地向后退了一步，和沈一起跌倒在沙发里。跌下去的时候他们仍然吻着，他不小心咬了沈一口。肯定很疼，因为沈退开了。沈和他鼻尖相抵，他可以闻到沈的漱口水的薄荷味和身上的香气；他们相互对视间，沈的眼睛像是镶嵌在静止中蕴含着光和热的恒星。

沈似乎可以永远这样凝视下去。但郑很快就脸红了，他被看得别开了眼睛，视线立即被沈微微分开的嘴唇吸引。沈下唇左边的地方有点肿了，是刚刚被他牙齿磕出的痕迹。他敛下眼睛，对准那一小块地方舔了舔。但他的舔舐没什么治愈能力，只让沈铺天盖地地回吻过来。

沈的身体压上他的，他们的胸膛紧紧相贴，下身相互磨蹭，而沈的嘴唇擦过他的眼睑，舌尖舔过他的睫毛，然后一路向下，吻进他嘴里。和以往沈吻他时一样，郑不清楚自己胸口这种密集的情绪是爱意或者情欲，只觉得自己像风暴中的一只岩雀，飞，飞，飞，想找到什么东西抓住，却什么办法都没有。他只好分开双腿，让沈结实的身体贴的更紧密。沈向来是个技巧高超的情人，他没有浪费郑的好意，一只手解开郑的裤子，然后立刻滑进去揉捏郑的翘臀。他们的身体是如此合拍，郑几乎立刻舒展四肢，让沈的动作能更随心所欲。沈手下的动作很用力，但他的吻却很轻柔，他最后亲了亲郑鲜嫩红肿的下嘴唇，就开始充满暗示意味地一路向下。

郑已经知道他接下来要干什么。他看着沈的嘴唇，喉结不受控制地上下滑动。沈撩拨着，的鼻尖隔着衣服蹭了他的乳尖，它一点都经不起挑逗，很快顶出一个凸起。沈为他的敏感轻笑了下就继续向下挪去，直到他单膝跪在地毯上。他托着郑的臀略微抬高，用牙齿咬着郑的内裤边沿剥下了它。沈在这么做的时候仰头看着郑的脸，但郑没有发现沈在看自己。他盯着沈的嘴，干咽了一下，在他的勃起弹出内裤时从喉咙里发出饥渴的细小噪音。

他屏息凝神地看着沈跪在地上，向前倾身，用舌头测量长度般把他从头舔到底，又很快舔回来。郑的身体向来非常诚实，对沈轻飘飘的逗弄反应激烈地顶起腰，想要凑近沈张开的嘴巴。沈对他的急躁感到有点好笑般摇了摇头，然后低下头，含住了他勃起的顶端。

郑的双手紧握成拳，死死贴着自己大腿两侧，只有这样他才能抵御这阵热潮和吸力。而视觉的体验几乎要超越感官，郑感觉自己的大脑在嗡嗡作响。他闭上眼睛，又睁开，看着沈一点点把他的含得更深。每一寸被沈的唇舌爱抚过的地方都变得湿漉漉的，而沈也不介意在舔他的时候发出声音——沈现在这副样子和他们白天在人前相处时的完全不同。绝大部分时间，沈是冷静而机敏的，他聪明得过头，很难想象他会跪俯在谁的身前为他口交。现在，即便沈确实地跪在他的身前，但他所感受到的并非控制权；他仍然为沈唇舌最细微的一个动作而颤栗。沈无疑喜欢在他之上掌控权力，但令他惊讶的是，在大部分时间里，他也喜欢这样。

他们毫无疑问的亲密无间，郑好奇着沈是否知道在他们坦诚相对时，他可以成为自己的全世界。他低着头，看着沈额前垂发的弧度，他颧骨的线条，锋利的鼻梁，和他吸吮时发出的潮湿的声音，这个场景让他头脑空白。下一刻，他的两手不受控制，已经发抖地抓住了沈的头发。沈抬眼看了他一下。或许他不喜欢这样，郑无措地想，他想要放手，但相反，沈将他舔地更深，直到他的阴茎顶到软腭时沈才后退。

最开始，他只是踌躇地拖着沈的头发，试着掌握他为自己口交的节奏。逐渐地，他让沈把自己吞得越来越深。他试着变换角度，好让敏感的龟头顶端在每一次戳次中都擦着沈的上颚，让沈柔软的舌头滑过他的全部长度。在这么做的时候他用力盯着沈的脸，希望从那上面看到任何一点回应。但他看不清沈的表情，阴影中，沈显露的这一面几乎是刻板的。他半阖着眼睑，并未反对郑的任何一个举动。他放在郑大腿上的双手平静而温暖。

郑没有见过比现在这时更驯服的沈，这带给他排山倒海的情欲。沈几乎没有咽反射，只有他插到最深处、沈的鼻尖贴住他的腹股沟的时候，由于渴求氧气，沈喉咙里的肌肉会痉挛般收缩。这让他失控地按住沈的头，他的所有呻吟全部被他按死在胸腔里，他粗喘着，感觉到沈的牙齿刮擦着他阴茎低端，让他的眼泪涌上来；而即便如此，郑仍然无法停止思维。

他感到荒谬。他想，如果沈希望让他停止，那么沈可以直接退开，避免这一切的发生。但沈没有，沈保持着低头的姿势，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，费力地把他整根吞在嘴里，直到进无可进。他已经快射了，但他艰难地忍着，贪婪地用每一根神经纤维去体会这种珍稀的感觉。沈喉咙深处那圈肌肉致密而紧实，包裹住他；在被完全堵住了嘴巴后，沈尽力用鼻子呼吸，破碎、炽热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，郑发昏的眼睛仍然盯着沈的脸，但沈一动不动，让他什么都看不透，看不清。

信赖以这种难以想象的方式被证实，有别于欣慰，一阵慌乱袭来。贪婪的尽头并非满足；在倏然间感到或许他不该这么做的。“等等——”他拽着沈的头发，从那张又湿又热的嘴巴里抽离。一根唾液的细线还挂在沈的嘴唇上，在沈抬起头后，他能看到沈的脸因为缺氧而涨红，他额角的青筋暴起，那双从不轻易落泪的眼睛泛着涟涟水光。刚刚才觉得自己做的有些过分了，但另一股无以言喻的欲望立刻席卷而来，让他握着自己的勃起贴上沈高热的脸颊。

他们都在喘息。他那上面又湿又黏，沾满了口水和前液，惹地爱干净的沈皱起眉毛，歪着脑袋看他。那表情算不上气恼，但也绝非友善。郑听见自己的心跳，他没有继续动作，但在他的想象中，他已经蹭过了沈这张英俊的脸上的每一处五官。神经电流蹿过脑皮质，一阵刺激漫上他的四肢百骸；而沈，聪明绝伦的沈像是读到了他的心，他看着郑，忽然笑了出来，开始用脸颊亲昵地磨蹭郑贴着他的阴茎。先是脸颊，然后是鼻梁，然后是他优美的唇线——

在他这么做的时候他一直看向郑的眼睛。沈从来不曾疲于提供给他惊喜。郑在那双像星星一般闪烁的双眼中看到满意和渴求，赞许与挑衅，它们如此真挚，如同一面镜子，他们两人的欲望是其中的倒影与投射。

镜子是属于沈的。这世界的确是沈的，一切都被沈握在掌中。郑感到错愕，感到自己无法再忍耐更多。他射在沈的脸上，发出了随性、任意、毫无顾虑的呻吟。他看着白浊的精液染上沈高挺的鼻梁，有一小滩在沈深邃的眼窝中积聚，又很快下落，顺着沈黑而长的睫毛滴下来，沾上他仍然染着红色的颧骨。郑头向后仰去，他将双眼紧闭，而黑暗中漫天星光闪耀。

  
The end.


End file.
